Modified AT-TE
The Modified AT-TE was a walker-class vehicle, used during the Clone Wars. By 4 BBY, the tank was being used by three retired clone troopers on the planet of Seelos. Description The Modified AT-TE possessed standard traits of normal AT-TEs with a few additions. The tank was created by Rothana Heavy Engineering. The length was between 13.2 and 22.02 meters. The tank had a width of between 5.32 and 9.57 meters. The height of the vehicle consisted of 5.02 meters. The vehicle also possessed the standard armaments including 6 laser cannon turrets and a single mass-driver cannon. The tank, during the Clone Wars, possessed a complement of 1 IM-6 med droid and 2 AT-RTs. It also possessed the capacity of holding between 20 and 38 troopers. The tank also possessed a crew capacity of a pilot, spotter and five gunners. By 4 BBY, the tank received several modifications, including a landing pad on the top of the tank, a deck around the vehicle to stand, as well as a crane. The tank also had hololamps around the vehicle. The vehicle also had a kitchen and bunks. Modified AT-TE Walker on StarWars.com History In the Clone Wars, the tank served during the wars with a full crew and complement. It managed to be maintained after the war. By 4 BBY, the tank was on the planet of Seelos, being maintained and used by three retired clone troopers, all former high ranking officers of the Grand Army of the Republic; Captain Rex, Commander Wolffe and Commando Gregor. The three lived in retirement on the planet, relaxing and slinging for Joopas. In 4 BBY, the Spectres, a unit of the Rebel Alliance, also known as the Ghost crew, came to recruit Rex to join the Alliance. However, Wolffe did not trust them, as Kanan Jarrus was a Jedi Commander. Wolffe reported them to the Empire, despite Gregor having Garazeb Orrelios assist him in catching a Joopa, which he named Big Bongo. After catching Big Bongo, the group realized that there was an Imperial Probe Droid, which sabotaged the Phantom. Wolffe confessed that he informed the Empire, although he had good intentions. The Imperials deployed three AT-ATs, commanded by ISB Agent Alexsandr Kallus. A sand storm came over head, which provided cover. Jarrus and his padawan, Ezra Bridger, located one of the AT-ATs in the storm, which Bridger destroyed. Once the storm cleared, Sabine Wren finished the repairs on the Phantom. After finishing them, Rex ordered them to leave, while they held the AT-ATs off. However, Ezra felt convicted that the three clones would not survive. The AT-TE rammed the lead AT-AT, head on. While waiting for the cannon's power to be rerouted by Gregor, Rex shouted at the AT-AT, soon realizing that he would be facing his final moments. However, the Phantom flew around, with Ezra, Kanan and Zeb boarding the other remaining AT-AT. They used it to destroy the final AT-AT, which resulted in Kallus and the two remaining drivers to retreat. Rex left back with the Spectres, while Gregor and Wolffe remained on Seelos. The AT-TE was destroyed during the assault, but Gregor and Wolffe used the remaining AT-AT, which was now known as Joopa Base. Crew Clone Wars * A Pilot * A Spotter * 5 Gunners AT-TE Crew (CW): Galactic Empire * Commander Wolffe - Driver * Captain Rex - Gunner * Gregor - Engineer/Navigator AT-TE Crew (GE): Appearances * * Timeline References Category:Vehicles